


Disease Called Love

by RedRainbow



Series: Final Emperor [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fantastic representation of mental health issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, M/M, Teikou Era, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Nijimura solo tenía la intención de pasar una tarde junto a Akashi, disfrutando de la calidez que solo el otro era capaz de entregarle. No tardó en notar como algo parecía estar mal, y la respuesta no le tranquilizo en absoluto.De cualquier forma, nunca dejaría de amarle.





	Disease Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> No es necesario leer ninguna de las otras partes, pero es sugerido (?)  
> Por desgracia el español no hace diferencias entre pronombre de "yo" como el japonés, pero intenté representarlo de la mejor manera.

Los hermanos de Shuuzou le habían dicho semanas atrás que no estarían en casa ese día, y su madre desde hace tiempo que llegaba cuando el sol ya se había escondido, por lo que fue solo el desenlace esperado que le propusiera a Akashi acompañarle, con ese tono que hizo que su rostro en seguida se volviera del mismo color de su cabello. El suyo estaba igual pese a que no había nada de lo que avergonzarse, ¿cuántos meses llevaban juntos ya? Pronto incluso se cumpliría un año de su relación, y sin embargo ambos seguían siendo igual de torpes.

Sus compañeros de equipo no hacían sino reírse a sus espaldas, pero por suerte Akashi sabía cómo mantenerlos controlados. Shuuzou sabía que no se equivocaba al pasarle su posición de capitán, al menos en esos momentos.

La práctica terminó y su visita a los camerinos fue rápida, por lo que pronto estuvieron de camino a la humilde morada de los Nijimura. El camino fue tranquilo, sin incidentes como el viento arrastra coches de bebé de cierta ocasión, y Shuuzou agradeció que el día anterior su padre le hubiera regañado por ir a visitarle casi todos los días.

 

_— Sigues siendo un adolescente, Shuuzou. — Declaró con su voz firme igual que siempre. — Disfruta tu tiempo libre en vez de gastarlo con este anciano. —_

_— Viejo, sabes que no- —_

_— Lo sé, y es por eso que lo digo. —_

 

La puerta aún estaba cerrándose cuando el excapitán de Teikou ya se encontraba con sus labios sobre el menor, quien sin rechistar no hizo sino corresponder el beso y colocar sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Shuuzou. La diferencia de altura entre ambos siempre era adorable. Las ropas comenzaron a desordenarse y con movimientos precisos pronto estuvieron en la intimidad que solo la habitación del mayor era capaz de otorgar, pero algo se sentía distinto a las otras veces y Shuuzou no tardó en notarlo.

Tal vez fuera la mirada difusa que Akashi traía en sus ojos, o la forma en la que sus manos estaban más quietas que de costumbre, pero era evidente que sus pensamientos no se encontraban ahí. Y quizá Shuuzou fuera algo despistado e impulsivo a veces, pero de ninguna forma se dejaría llevar por sus emociones e ignoraría que algo estaba mal con su pareja. Depositó un último beso en sus labios antes de hablar, uno tan suave que fue suficiente para derretir al otro entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sei? —

Su respuesta confirmó sus sospechas, pues en lugar de tan solo colocar esa sonrisa altanera o suspirar con cansancio, desvió sus ojos rojos lejos de los suyos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Nijimura-san…? —

— ¿Quién crees que soy, mocoso? — No pudo evitar que la irritación se mezclara con su voz, y al instante Akashi pareció encogerse en su lugar. — Te conozco, y sé cuando estás distraído por algo. —

— … ¿Es así? — Un suspiro mudo salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban, como resignándose a algo que no podía seguir aplazando más.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Haizaki? Si ha hecho algo por lo de su expulsión te juro que- —

— No, no tiene que ver con él. — Respondió al instante, y la frialdad en su voz no pasó desapercibida. — Aunque… tiene relación, de una manera u otra. —

— No puede ser tan terrible entonces. — Intento bromear, pero al instante se arrepintió al ver otra vez el rostro temeroso de Akashi. — Está bien si no quieres decirlo todo ahora, pero… Me preocupas, demasiado, y quiero ser capaz de ayudar de alguna forma, ya sabes... —

— Sí… Lo sé, Nijimura-san. —

Su voz sonaba cálida, y la mano de Shuuzou se dirigió despacio hasta la mejilla del otro en consecuencia, tan solo acariciándola con dulzura mientras veía como lentamente las barreras que Akashi Seijuurou tenía alrededor suyo comenzaban a retroceder. Pronto ambos estuvieron abrazados sobre la cama, en completo silencio mientras el menor continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.

Apacible como nunca antes, mientras los latidos de su corazón sonaban en perfecta sincronía. Una de las manos de Akashi estaba en su propio pecho y la otra rodeándole; a su vez, Shuuzou en ningún momento dejó de acariciar con suavidad el rostro del menor, deslizando su mano por aquellos rebeldes mechones de color carmesí que tanto amaba.

La tensión era evidente en todo el cuerpo de Akashi, como si estuviera por confesar el más horrible de los crímenes. Y su corazón dolió, porque estaba consciente de las muchas cosas que desconocía del otro. Solía ser él quien llenaba sus silencios con charlas casuales, sobre como su hermano menor casi se había roto el cuello al caer de la escalera y en qué planeaba enfocarse para la próxima temporada de exámenes. Akashi nunca mencionaba nada sobre su hogar, pero hablaba con cariño sobre sus compañeros de segundo año, de lo molesto que era Kise para Murasakibara y de cómo Midorima todavía quería ganarle en el shougi.

Nunca borraría de su mente el brillo que sus ojos tenían durante esas conversaciones, pese a que en aquel momento no era capaz de encontrarlo por ningún lugar.

— Hay algo que… nunca le he dicho a nadie. —

El estómago de Shuuzou se retorció ante sus palabras, porque nunca había escuchado a su querido y orgulloso Akashi con ese tono. Un tono de miedo, angustia y culpa.

Cuando Akashi abrió sus ojos, empezó a sospechar de qué podía tratarse. Porque recordaba haber visto esa frialdad distante muchas veces antes.

Fue solo un instante, y antes de saberlo los amables ojos del otro se encontraban esquivando su mirada. El menor titubeó antes de hablar.

— ¿Lo has notado…? —

— Tus ojos. — Declaró sin más, y Akashi pareció sonreír por un instante en respuesta.

Era una sonrisa triste.

— Tardamos bastante en darnos cuenta de que nuestra mirada era distinta, no lo esperábamos. — La expresión atónita de Shuuzou fue suficiente para que el ceño del otro se torciera, inseguro de continuar hablando. — No es algo metafórico, Nijimura-san... —

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nijimura Shuuzou se sintió desconcertado.

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, y al ver la triste calidez en los ojos del otro Shuuzou no tuvo más opción que volverle a besar, intentando expresar de alguna forma aquellos sentimientos que no podía poner en palabras. Era un beso casto al igual que los anteriores, pero esta vez lo extendió hasta acabar besando con el mayor cuidado posible las mejillas y los ojos del otro.

Akashi sin lugar a dudas recibió el mensaje, porque su cuerpo no hizo sino temblar despacio mientras intentaba reprimir sus propias emociones. Sus ojos no parecían estar a punto de llorar, pero el nudo en su garganta hacía difícil poder decir cualquier cosa, no cuando Shuuzou le miraba con tanta adoración y cariño.

— Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro antes de que una sonrisa tambaleante apareciera, y lentamente Akashi volvió a cerrar sus ojos, con su respiración tranquila. Allí yacía su última barrera, aquella que era el último escudo de su corazón.

No era necesario mantener ninguna clase de defensa si se trataba de Shuuzou, podía confiar en él.

Un Akashi no podía mostrar debilidad, pero esta sería su única excepción.

— _Yo_ también te amo, Nijimura-san. — Murmuró luego de un tiempo en completo silencio, llevando su mano hasta su propia mejilla, donde la mano de Shuuzou se encontraba. Y decidió confesar. — Todo ha sido más problemático recientemente... Hace bastante tiempo que no llegaba a este punto, por eso  **yo-**... Él ha estado ayudando. —

— ¿Él? —

— **Yo** , Nijimura-san. —

Algo pareció encajar en la mente de Shuuzou.

Definitivamente no era un experto en psicología, pero había visto las suficientes películas de suspenso y terror con sus amigos para hacerse una idea de lo que en realidad querían decir las palabras de Akashi. Si algo así fuese sido dicho por cualquier otra persona, Shuuzou no tardaría en golpearle para que dejara las bromas. Pero que fuera Akashi el que estuviera diciéndolo hacía las cosas distintas.

La idea no le gustaba.

¿Por cuánto había tenido que pasar Seijuurou para llegar a ese punto? Le había dicho que nadie más sabía al respecto, y eso significaba que desde quien sabe cuándo había estado lidiando contra ello en soledad. Shuuzou conocía bien la política de la familia Akashi, y sabía que cualquier muestra de debilidad no sería tolerada.

No quiso hacer nada más que abrazarlo entre sus brazos.

— Ya veo… — Suspiró finalmente, y una sonrisa amorosa surgió en su rostro. Sus ojos observaban al otro con el mayor de los cuidados, con una claridad que nunca antes había tenido. — Eso explica… muchas cosas. —

— … ¿Es así? — Akashi dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa al sentir una vez más los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, con la misma delicadeza y dulzura asfixiante de siempre.

— No es que sea demasiado evidente, pero tiendo a observarte bastante… — Confesó algo bromista, amando la expresión que apareció como respuesta en el rostro del otro.

No deseaba borrarla por nada del mundo, pero su interior estaba consciente de que no podía tan solo cambiar el tema.

— … ¿Desde cuándo? —

Akashi desvió la mirada ante ello mientras parecía pensar sus palabras, frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de lentamente cerrar los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir, allí estaba otra vez aquella discrepancia.

Esta vez, Shuuzou supo quién era.

— Desde la muerte de nuestra madre. — Reveló con sus ojos agudos fijos en él, pero pese a que intentaba mantener su voz lo más firme posible Shuuzou era capaz de notar ese vibrato que revelaba sus nervios. — Aunque quizás comenzó antes… —

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —

— La primera vez que cambiamos fue después de eso, pero… — Sus palabras callaron abruptamente, mientras un gesto de dolor se colocaba en su rostro. — No creo que sea posible de explicar… —

Se vio tentado a intentar besarlo una vez más para aliviar un poco el malestar que estaba claro en sus ojos, pero algo le advirtió que quizás no era lo más indicado. No con esos ojos fríos tan preocupados por ese _algo_ en su interior.

Sí, ese era el verdadero escudo final de Akashi.

Shuuzou entendía a la perfección que no era fácil decir algunas cosas, porque recordaba la mirada de su padre en el hospital, y la tensión que recorría todo su cuerpo al estar frente a sus hermanos y tener que explicarles como su padre no podría volver a casa por un tiempo seguía latiendo en su memoria.

Akashi debía estar pasando por lo mismo en aquellos momentos, solo que mil veces peor. Porque si los recuerdos de Shuuzou no fallaban, entonces habían pasado más de 8 años desde la muerte de su madre. Había estado soportándolo durante todo ese tiempo en soledad, sin saber qué más hacer que guardar silencio, sin importar que la presión fuera ya insostenible.

No es que Akashi fuera paranoico, pero su mente siempre indagaba en todas las posibles opciones de una situación, para buscar la mejor de las opciones y seguirla. Por eso mismo la opción de un rechazo por parte de Shuuzou debía estar ahí, porque el miedo seguía siendo reflejado en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Shuuzou nunca sería capaz de odiarle ni nada parecido, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír antes de hablar, despeinando con cuidado el cabello del otro. Y como guiado por su instinto, o tal vez por las memorias que  _él_ traía consigo, Akashi tan solo se acurrucó más.

— Está bien, no necesitas decírmelo todo ahora… — El alivio pareció reflejarse en sus ojos rojos, y Shuuzou no pudo sino pensar en que ambos eran bastante similares después de todo. — Gracias. —

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias...? —

La respuesta era larga: por no callar sus problemas, por confiar en él, por estar a su lado…

Por amarle.

— Por todo. — Respondió sin más, suspirando con anhelo ante el simple pensamiento de su amor correspondido.

— Esa no es una respuesta clara, Shuuzou. —

Al instante bufó con burla ante las palabras del menor, sin embargo, ese pequeño desliz al final de su oración no pasó desapercibida para Shuuzou, porque eran pocas las veces en las que Akashi le llamaba por su nombre pese al avanzado estado de su relación.

Secretamente esperaba que esa tarde fuera una de esas veces, pero el contexto era bastante distinto al que estaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Shuuzou? —

— Ah-... — Por un instante Akashi permaneció en blanco, antes de que su mirada cambiara con solo un parpadeo. — Lo siento, **yo** tiende a tratar de esa forma a todos. —

— Es algo... confuso, si lo dices de esa forma. —

— Él es **yo** (boku), _yo_ (ore) soy… _yo_. — Su mirada carmesí pareció traspasar incluso su alma por un segundo, mientras con su voz tersa entonaba aquello que tantas veces Shuuzou había escuchado, pero que ahora sin lugar a dudas cobraba un nuevo significado. — Akashi Seijuurou. —

— ¿Así es como le llamas? —

— Sí... Pero no creo que le guste mucho ser llamado así por Nijimura-san. — Una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió en su rostro, como siendo participe de una burla que solo ellos eran capaces de entender. — Después de todo, es algo infantil. —

— Es natural, eres un mocoso. — No era una ofensa, y el brillo que surgió en los ojos del otro declaraba que estaba consciente de ello. — Vas a seguir siendo Sei para mí sin importar qué, ¿escuchaste? —

— … Sí, Nijimura-san. —

— Así me gusta, aunque al parecer alguien tiene que aprender a tratar con más respeto a sus mayores. — El ojo izquierdo de Akashi pareció crisparse, y Shuuzou tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir una risa. — Vamos, no te enojes. —

— ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre, Nijimura-san? —

— En realidad... no. —

Era todo lo contrario a una molestia, pero Shuuzou no podría contenerse al ser llamado así. Ya lo había confirmado en esa misma cama en demasiadas ocasiones.

— Espero que tus pensamientos al respecto sean puros, senpai. —

— ¡¿Qu-…?! ¡Oye! —

Y sin escuchar sus quejas, Akashi Seijuurou tan solo juntó sus labios por una última vez antes de estrechar sus cuerpos.

Sintiendo su corazón junto al suyo, Shuuzou pensó por un instante en lo agradable que sería poder permanecer para siempre de esa forma junto al otro, olvidando todo lo que les esperaba en el futuro. Su piel pálida se sentía suave contra la suya, y al unir sus manos pudo sentir a la perfección las imperfecciones causadas por el balón en la punta de sus dedos, aquellos que tantos pases le habían dirigido y que tantas veces había besado con cariño mientras ambos no hacían más que descansar.

Así, abrazado a él, podía sentir lo pequeño que era en realidad y lo frágil que era su interior.

— Gracias, Shuuzou… —

No intentó descifrar de cuál de los dos habían sido aquellas palabras, porque pronto pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro estremecerse y las lágrimas fluir de sus ojos. Sus manos no tardaron en aferrarse a su espalda, y Shuuzou no pudo hacer más que suspirar mientras suavemente despeinaba su cabello.

No importaba de quién fueran, porque ambos eran su Akashi Seijuurou.

— Vas a ser mi perdición, Sei… —

Con un último beso en la cabeza del menor, Shuuzou se permitió sonreír.

Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar más al respecto, porque ahora todo lo que ambos querían era permanecer juntos de aquella forma, en su pequeño paraíso que tan delicado parecía a veces.

Unas semanas después, Shuuzou se enteró de su inminente viaje a Estados Unidos y su mundo pareció colapsar una vez más.


End file.
